


Vacations in Paradise

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexual Character, Explicit Sex, Homosexual Character, M/M, Romance, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron goes to Atlantis to share his vacations with John. A lot of fun in a jumper follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival to Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



> This story was written for the [2015 Secret Santa ](http://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) for [Wings128](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128). I hope you like it.

**VACATIONS IN PARADISE**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Vacations in Paradise

 **Summary:** Cameron goes to Atlantis to share his vacations with John. A lot of fun in a jumper follows.

 **Genre:** Romance, erotica

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, season 5

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (all seasons)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Sexual situations, sex, lots of sex.

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to [Amycat8733](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733) for beta-reading this story for me.

This story was written for the [**2015 Secret Santa**](http://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) for [**Wings128**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128). I hope you like it.

 **Cover art:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8975095)

* * *

**VACATIONS IN PARADISE**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Arrival to Atlantis**

Cameron arrived to Atlantis’ new home an entire week before Christmas. The city-ship needed numerous repairs after its fight with the super-hive ship on Earth, so it took them a while to get the city ready to travel back to Pegasus. When it did, it was escorted by the newly minted General Hammond and the Daedalus carrying most of their supplies and the military contingent which had grown a lot. They had finally gotten some 302s, two full squadrons to be accurate, and a few fighter pilots with the ATA gene – natural or artificial - for the jumpers too.

Once the city had landed on its new home, a beautiful planet with a big ocean and a nice mainland where the Athosians had happily moved. With Atlantis gone for a few months, the Wraith hadn’t faced any real threat, therefore they had become increasingly dangerous, and having the protection of the Earthlings and the city of the Ancestors sounded very nice to them. Especially when Woolsey approved the installation of a teleportation obelisk in the mainland and in the city to allow them easy access to the Stargate.

While most of the military had travelled to Pegasus in the city or one of the ships, the civilians had mostly – with the exception of essential personnel – travelled using the new Midway Station. The Station had been rebuilt and now it was bigger, better prepared to send supplies to Atlantis, and it had numerous new security systems to prevent the Wraith – or anyone else - from crossing from Pegasus to the Milky Way or vice versa without proper authorization.

Cameron had planned to go to Atlantis through the Midway Station for a short vacation, until General O’Neill had practically shoved him aboard the Hammond with orders to give the Hammond’s 302 pilots a few extra lessons, and train the last batch of them that was going to Atlantis. He had mumbled something about being tired of hearing Woolsey whine about Sheppard’s stress levels. Cameron was completely confused about the General’s rambling because sending him aboard the Hammond a week early instead of on his scheduled trip through the gate meant he would arrive to Atlantis one day earlier. It didn’t seem worth the effort. However, when it came to O’Neill’s and Woolsey’s strange power play, he just shrugged it off and did as he was told. It wasn’t worth the headache to try and figure it out.

Sam had been happy to have him onboard and had helped him plan his romantic vacations with John. If everything worked up fine, they would have one romantic week in an alien paradise, and another week in Kansas visiting his folks. He really wanted to introduce John to his parents.

“So an alien paradise?” Sam teased him. They were in Sam’s quarters drinking some coffee and putting the final touches to his master plan of romance and seduction.

“Yeah, Ronon emailed me, told me John loves this place. Paradisiac islands, only some of them inhabited, crystalline waters, sun…” He made a ‘you get it’ gesture with his free hand. “And Teyla said the habitants were very friendly and will gladly welcome us. They like John and will be happy to let us spend a week on one of the uninhabited islands.”

“Ronon and Teyla got involved in this. John must be very stressed.”

“Not only them. Lorne emailed me to tell me that a jumper and enough supplies for a week will be ready for us when I land. Zelenka confirmed the jumper thing a few days later. Woolsey had been begging me to visit for weeks. Hell! Rodney I-hate-you-and-your-lemon McKay sent me a four-page long email basically demanding I come to Atlantis to fuck John into relaxing and letting him blow something up. Oh, and to warn me against taking him to this paradise because the natives have no inhibitions and I’ll have to share John with half the population.”

Sam could do nothing else than laugh almost to the point of hysterics. “It’s not funny!”

“It is! Very.” Cameron pouted. “Oh, c’mon, don’t pout, Cam. You know I’m right. You two haven’t gotten that far, which I still don’t get, by the way. You have been dating for a very long time.”

“If you’re so curious… I don’t really know why exactly. We haven’t been dating for that long.” Sam raised her eyebrow. Teal’c would have been proud. “Ok. We have, but most of the time we had been in two different galaxies with email as our only contact. We see each other when he comes to Earth, and then we spend our time eating take-out, watching movies cuddled in my couch and talking. But, and this is important, you know how many times he’s come to Earth since we started dating? Three: Carson’s funeral, McKay’s sister’s kidnapping, and his father’s funeral. None of those things are conductive for romance, don’t you think?”

“No, they’re not.” Sam agreed.

“And let’s not talk about Atlantis’ brief stay on Earth because we moved it immediately to that water planet.”

“We couldn’t keep the city on Earth for the six months it was going to take to repair it.”

“I know. I get it. But he was stressed out, choosing new personnel, supervising repairs, pressuring people to get a ship to contact the Athosians…”

“Yeah, he convinced Jack to use the Odyssey and its ZPM to go and check on them, and to repair the intergalactic bridge to contact them regularly and ferry some to Atlantis.”

“Teyla missed her son.”

“So… romantic first time in paradise?” Sam decided a change in topic was in order, even if only slight change. This one obviously affected Cameron.

“Yeah. I’m even carrying Christmas decorations, mistletoe, chocolate, and who knows what else in my bag.”

Sam laughed. “What are you going to do, hang it by the jumper’s rear hatch?”

“Don’t mess with Christmas traditions, Sam!” They both laughed at the absurdity of it. However, Sam was happy for her friend, both her friends. They made an excellent couple and she wished them the best. Cam was obviously crazy in love with John, and John must reciprocate his feelings or Jack wouldn’t be meddling. Jack had a soft spot for John far bigger than for Cam –even after he caught her with the Prometheus – and he had found a way of making their lives easier. Considering the amount of emails they all had received from expedition members asking for help or worried about John collapsing, the entire expedition would benefit from Jack’s actions but he had done it to help John.

* * *

The Hammond arrived to Atlantis that night and Cam couldn’t wait to see John. Woolsey had other ideas and directed him into his office for a brief talk. The chief of Atlantis looked positively worried about his military commander and his stress levels.

“I know that we’ve already talked about this through email, Colonel, but I wanted to reiterate that the more honestly relaxed – we both know he fakes it very well - I’ve seen Colonel Sheppard was when you visited us for a few days when the city was still in the Milky Way. He needs to take care of himself.”

Cam made a face showing his worry. “I’m not saying this to worry you, but I want you to consider this offer.” Woolsey handled the Colonel a bunch of papers which Cam took on automatic. “Don’t make a decision, yet. You can take your two weeks’ vacations to consider. It doesn’t have an expiration date either. If you think you can’t take it now, but you could in the future, it’ll be waiting for you.”

Cam frowned at the seemly generous offer but promised to consider and talk it over with John. Satisfied, Woolsey bid him goodnight and good luck in his trip to Paradise.

With that Cam went looking for John in his room.

* * *

He found his lover asleep in bed and making as little noise as possible, he left his bag on the floor and went to the bathroom to change. Once he came out, John was awake waiting for him. Cam smiled at the other man, and got himself into his ridiculously small bed. John turned around to cuddle with him facing him, and kissed him softly. Cam deepened the kiss and before they knew it, they were making out and declaring their love softly to each other.

Sometime later, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. They needed rest, tomorrow was the first day of their hopefully romantic and sexy vacations.


	2. First time

**Chapter 2: First time**

The next morning the couple made their way to Planet Paradise, as Cam had dubbed it, in Jumper one. They made a small stop on one of the inhabited island to visit with the locals, trade a few things for some of their fruits, and say “hi” to Mackenzie, the scientist running the outpost. Polite neighbor duties done, they flew to one of the empty islands to spend their vacations.

As soon as the jumper landed, the two men were kissing almost frenetically. Cameron stood up from the copilot chair to hover over John, who was still sitting in his pilot chair. John grabbed Cam’s black t-shirt with desperation. Cameron’s hands landed on his head to hold him in place and got lost in his hair. John opened his legs to allow his lover to get closer, and Cam complied, moaning with excitement. John had never reacted to him so passionately before. Until that moment, their kisses, their cuddling, had been intimate and romantic in nature, always tender, but never sexual.

It seemed he was going to get his wish, he was going to have sex with the sexiest, most gorgeous man in the Pegasus Galaxy. So, what if he was exaggerating a bit? Who cares? He honestly thought John Sheppard was the most beautiful man in the Galaxy.

John’s hands made their way beneath the shirt to Cam’s back, barely touching his skin, almost as if his lover was afraid to touch. “You sure about this, John?” Cameron asked with his lips millimeters away from John’s.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Just never been with a guy… Well, some but not…”

“Ok, got ya, Colonel Eloquent.” Cameron smiled warmly. Not enough to appease John who pinched his side making him wince. “I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did.” John kissed him again.

“What do you want, baby?” Cameron asked between kisses, as his hands travelled over John’s shoulders and arms. He loved those strong arms.

“In general or now?”

“Both.”

“All of it. You out of your shirt.” Cameron broke the kiss chuckling but obeyed and took off his shirt, letting his tags hang down his chest. John’s eyes were glued to his lover’s lightly furred chest and slowly he let his hands wander all over it, his shoulders, his back, his sides, all the way up to his ribs making Cam shudder with pleasure.

Cam let him explore, he stood there motionless allowing his lover to learn his body at his own pace. His hands found John’s shoulders again and were massaging them, which at the same time, made his arms form some kind of half-assed shield to surround his boyfriend. John felt safe and advanced in his seat towards the naked chest in front of him, and let Cameron’s arms encircle him when his hands traveled to his back. John’s head lolled against Cameron’s torso as his hands continued their exploration of his lover’s body.

“Kiss me?” Cameron whispered.

John lifted his head as Cam curled his body downwards, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss brought their bodies closer and gave John the courage he needed to start lavishing kisses all over the exposed flesh of his lover. Cameron continued to allow the careful exploration holding as still as possible, and embracing John with his arms and lovingly caressing his back to make him feel safe. At first, he tried to keep quiet but soon he was groaning softly and he couldn’t contain his moans of pure pleasure when John decided to start licking his overheated skin. The other man was breathing hard, obvious symptom of his arousal; the air hitting his damp skin highlighting the sensation even more. When John reached one of Cameron’s nipples and started playing with it, his lover almost glowed but when he bit on it lightly, his knees almost gave up on him.

John couldn’t help but tease him. “Oh, you like that?”

“Yeah. Bit harder.” John obeyed and Cameron’s knees buckled a little making his lover laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, please. I’ve been waiting for this for a very long time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, baby. I love you. I’m with you because of it. Sex is a nice bonus. I want to be with you. I can guarantee you I’m going to enjoy your dick, but I want you.” Cam spoke with honesty and kissed his boyfriend with intent, making sure he got the message. He did understand because he nodded, and returned to his ministrations with a brilliant smile.

In seconds, Cameron was moaning again, and holding John to his body while he kept kissing, licking, and biting softly every patch of his skin. Until he bit on the skin over his ribs on his right side, and Cam’s knees gave way, sending him to the floor with John’s name on his lips. He was breathing hard, his voice giving away his arousal and his eyes blown wide by the image of John siting in the pilot’s chair still fully dressed with eyes as black as his, and red pouting lips.

“Now that I’m here we can’t waste it, right?” He smirked seductively and placed his hands on John’s knees and slowly moved them up.

John gulped and nodded, prompting Cameron to move on his knees to be as close as possible to his lover’s open legs. Then he grabbed John’s shirt and tugged on it carefully, silently asking him to take it off. He obeyed without a word and Cameron let his hands wander the furry chest eliciting silent groans out of his lover. Very slowly, he moved his face to John’s chest never breaking eye contact with him. Knowing he had John’s consent with the tiniest nod, he kissed and licked him all over making his way down to the waist of his pants.

John’s soft noises of pleasure encouraged him, and he tugged on his pants. With John’s breathy “yes”, Cameron quickly disposed of his boots and socks, then went back up to undo the belt and the zip holding his pants together. He took them off and, at John’s silent order, his boxers too.

“God, you’re beautiful!” John lowered his head trying to hide the red coloring his face and neck. It was unsuccessful and Cameron laughed softly. “I can prove it, if you let me?”

“Please.” It was the only thing John could say. He was beyond coherent speeches and Cameron was kneeling in front of him leaving a trail of kisses on his thighs that took him excruciatingly slowly to where he really wanted him.

Cameron finally reached John’s engorged dick and teased it with his tongue. He licked the underside, then teased the head with it, and he repeated it a few times, until John was holding onto the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were white. Only then did Cam put it in his mouth and start sucking gently, barely making any force. He continued playing with his tongue, driving John insane with desire. When John couldn’t contain his groans any longer, no matter how hard he bit his lower lip, and they escaped to intermingle with his heavy breathing, Cameron increased the strength of the suction progressively. At the same time, he swallowed John’s dick inch by inch down his throat. He moved his head up and down faster and faster, while John called his name over and over.

He knew John was about to come, so he stopped just long enough to tell him to look at him and went back to work never losing sight of John’s completely dilated eyes and open mouth. He came deep into his lover’s throat almost yelling his name in ecstasy, and Cameron swallowed it and kept sucking, milking him dry.

Only when he was sure it was over did he let John’s dick go very slowly, cleaning it with his mouth as he went. He then kissed a path to his lips along his chest making him tremble with every kiss. He kissed John passionately and held his limp body impossibly close to his.

“I don’t think I can move.”

“Good.” Cam laughed happy to see his lover so satisfied. “Stay here just one second. I’m going to set the bed up in the back, and then we can move there, eh?”

The only answer he got was a sleepy whimper, so he left him there laying in the chair half asleep, for a few minutes. He went to the rear end of the ship and got the air mattress out of its box and put the compressor to work filling it. Meanwhile, he found the sheets, a couple of blankets and all the necessary supplies for a fantastic first night together.

In no time, their cozy little love nest was ready and he went back to the front side of the ship to retrieve a barely conscious John. He cajoled him to walk to the mattress and lay on it. Then he stripped naked, laid beside John and embraced him tightly, playing with his hair to lull him into sleep. There would be time for more when he wakes up.

* * *

Hours later, John woke up to Cameron’s strong protective arms holding him tightly, and his lover’s face buried in the crook of his neck. He called his name in a whisper and he groaned softly.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep on you. You should have woken me up, must have left you hanging and all.”

“Stop apologizing.” Cameron drove his point across by kissing John’s neck. “You were exhausted. I could wait.”

“Ok. Not more waiting, though. I want you.”

“How do you want me?”

“In me, idiot.”

“Whatever you want, geek.” Cam grinned happily and started kissing and caressing John’s skin all over again.

When he put his tongue to work, John complained and demanded he get with the program. “You sure?”

“Yes. I am sure. Stop asking. I’m not going to change my mind. I want your dick in my ass ASAP.”

Cameron laughed at John’s excitement and grabbed the lube from its place beside the mattress. He probably used more than he needed, but he wanted to be sure that John was safe, he started circling his ass with only one finger, very slowly, teasing him until his breathing grew heavy and he started wiggling around. Carefully, little by little, he put only one finger in. He played with John, getting him used to the foreign sensation, never stopping his other hand from moving up and down John’s right side. His mouth traveled along John’s neck, teasing his sensitive skin.

The combination of sensations was driving John insane, and he kept moaning and asking for more. Cameron gave in to his pleas incredibly slowly, while he nibbled the skin on his neck, teeth scraping his Adam’s apple lightly and making him groan. Only to transform that groan into a cry of pleasure when, without warning, a second finger joined the first one.

John could feel how Cameron was opening him slowly, gently preparing him for his dick. His free hand and his mouth never left his skin, never stopped touching, lapping, kissing, even biting lightly building John’s desire higher, until he honestly believed it couldn’t grow bigger, and he felt empty and he needed to be filled so much he was begging.

Cameron kissed him passionately and separated just for a few seconds, even if they felt like hours, to lube himself. Then he was on top of him, between his legs, with his arms supporting him to avoid crushing John.

“Good like this?”

“Yeah,” John answered breathless and Cam used his right hand to guide himself to John’s ass. Slowly, he breached the entrance and put his arm where it was holding his weight again.

His thrusts were slow at first, carefully getting him deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. John felt everything and couldn’t do anything but hold onto his lover’s back, breathe really hard, and bite his lower lip red trying to stop the moans and whimpers. When Cameron was finally settled inside and told him to put his legs around him, he couldn’t contain them. He called his lover’s name, his voice so full of need it was embarrassing.

“Oh, god, you moan so pretty. I want you to make noise. Don’t keep it in, John, let me know you’re enjoying it, please.”

John couldn’t really deny him, even if he had wanted, once he started moving because he had never felt like that. He was so full, but he needed more; the slow rhythm was pleasurable and arousing at equal parts; he wanted to stay like this forever, but he wanted Cameron to move faster and harder.

He was moaning, calling Cameron’s name, begging to deities, and holding onto Cam’s back so hard he was sure he was going to draw blood.

The ridiculously slow pace Cam had imposed grew faster and harder with time and John’s begging, until John could barely breathe while he chanted Cameron’s name like a mantra. Every time Cam hit his prostate, he would lose his breath and yell incoherently. The man was driving him crazy with pleasure, but he wanted to come, and he wanted Cam to come inside him.

“Cameron, please, I need…”

“To come? Is that what you need, baby?”

“Yeah,” John couldn’t even talk anymore. Cameron smiled lovingly at him, and kissed him deeply. When he broke the kiss, he changed his movements, hammering John’s ass and hitting _the_ spot every time, making John cry with pleasure and dig his fingers deeper into Cam’s back. He was going to leave ten little bloody divots; he was sure of it.

Finally, John yelled Cam’s name in pure ecstasy, and came all over their joined bodies, while Cameron came inside John crying his name. He collapsed on top of John unable to move.

“Oh, my God! You really moan pretty… and beg… I wanted it to last, I didn’t want it to stop.”

“That was awesome. I’ve never come this hard.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Cameron kissed him passionately, taking his time to enjoy the kiss, holding John’s body to his. “You have to lower your legs, baby.”

John did as he was told, and Cameron gently, very careful not to hurt his lover, withdrew from his body. “Don’t move. Stay on top of me for a bit.”

“Whatever you want.” Cam lay on top of John, pressing his body down into the mattress, keeping him warm and safe. He kissed him continuously, only stopping to call him beautiful, gorgeous, hot, sexy… He moved his hands to lay alongside John’s face so he could play with his hair, and sooner than he wanted to admit, John was asleep again with his lover on top of him.

Cameron made sure they were covered with the blankets and then let himself fall asleep too. He’d need the energy for later. He wanted John to do him, preferably against a wall. Hard.


	3. Hard Time

**Chapter 3: Hard Time**

Cameron woke up when his internal clock told him or, more accurately, his stomach told him that it was time to eat. Moving carefully to avoid waking John up, he checked his watch. “ _Yep, dinner time. We skipped lunch._ ” He was about to get up and prepare something when John stirred under him.

“Hi.” John smiled at him warmly and answered with his own greeting. “You good?”

“Perfect. And hungry.”

Cameron laughed. “Yeah, me too. It’s dinner time.”

“We skipped lunch?”

“Yeah, way too busy fucking each other’s brains out to care.”

“You mean you fucking my brains out,” John corrected with a teasing tone in his voice. “Maybe I should return the favor. See how you feel about having to beg to get an orgasm.”

“You better!” He kissed John deeply, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. Their making out session was cut short by John’s stomach complaining loudly. “Dinner first, then.” Cameron laughed as he got up to find them something to eat.

He found a couple of MREs, fixed them, and then took them to their bed. Using the bulkhead as a headboard to rest their upper bodies, they started eating.

“So… what now?” John asked looking at his food, too afraid to look at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean? Now we have an entire week to ourselves on Paradise Island to do whatever we want. You can surf, I can watch you surf. We can swim, fuck like bunnies… I brought some movies to watch. Rodney made a gizmo that should hook up with the HUD and we can watch in style.”

“And then what? You forced me to take two weeks.” John knew that Cameron was planning something for that second week, but he had no idea what and he was getting anxious about it. He needed to know.

Cam stopped eating, turned to look at John, and used his right hand to lift his chin up. He looked at John into the eye, and tried to show his love for him in his face. “I want you to come home with me, to Kansas, for Christmas. I want to introduce you to my folks.”

“But… they… do they…”

“Your eloquence astonishes me, baby.” Cameron joked a bit. “They know. I told them over a month ago when I went to visit them. Everything. That I’m gay, that I had been hiding all this time, about you, about how much I love you. Everything.”

“And they’re okay with it? Your ex-military father from rural Kansas is good with it?” John asked panicked.

“Yeah. I had my doubts too, but momma just hugged me and said she already suspected. She cried and apologized for making me think I couldn’t tell her. I told her that wasn’t true, but I don’t think she believed me. Took me the entire weekend to make her feel better. Dad was surprised and asked me if I was happy, had a lot of questions about DADT and our careers and such. Once I assured him it wasn’t a problem where we work, he hugged me too and he looked honestly ok with it.”

“So you want me to meet them?”

“Yeah. They want to meet you too.” Cameron passed his left arm over John’s shoulders to hug him to his side. “I love you and I want our relationship to move forward. Everything will be fine. Please? I told them to limit Christmas to them and my brother’s family. My extended family will visit only on New Year Eve. We can leave before that, if you want.”

“Okay. On one condition.” Cameron nodded. “We stay in the nearest hotel.”

“It’s way too far away from the farm, baby. It’d be a real pain in the ass. But we’ll move there if there’s any problem. I know the guy in charge, I’ll get a room, and we’ll use it if needed.”

“Ok. Good enough.”

Cameron hugged John to his body tightly using the arm around his shoulders, and John’s head found a resting place on Cam’s shoulder. Cam kissed his head and caressed his arms in a comforting gesture. He could tell John was still worried about something and he wanted to placate his fears before they went back to the sexy part of their vacations. “What’s on your mind, John? Talk to me, love.”

“Nothing. Just… Two whole weeks together, and then back to emails and well, it’s just hard to be far away. I’ll get used to it. I was. I don’t know why; this is not new to me. I was married once as you know. For some reason, it’s getting harder to deal with it.”

“Distance. That’s what worries you?” John nodded without moving from his very comfortable position. He hugged Cam at his waist, though. “I have a possible solution for that. Everyone is very worried about your stress levels, so much that Woolsey is getting annoying enough to get O’Neill to intervene. They made me an offer. You have two full 302 squadrons, plus the jumper pilots, to train and keep fit to fight. Plus, the training program for civilians with the gene, plus the training program for ground operations, both for civilians and military. And all this is on top of your duties as Military Commander. No one in their right mind can cope with that much work. They offered me a position as chief of Atlantis Training Program, new department, directly under your supervision but independent enough that they believe we can serve together. Woolsey is supposed to supervise that our relationship doesn’t affect our job, but as long as it doesn’t, no one would interfere in our life. I found out upon my arrival to Atlantis; it actually explains why O’Neill sent me aboard the Hammond to give some extra lessons to their pilots. It was a test.”

“You like it? It means no more field… at least not often and not like with SG1.”

“I like it. It means more flying, more command and administrative experience, which is good for my career. And more important, I’ll be with you. I admit distance is getting harder to me too, maybe it’s because we’re getting old or something. I haven’t accepted yet, though. I want your blessing to do it.”

“If you accept, are you moving in with me or something like that?”

“Only if you want. If you’re not ready for that, I’ll get my own quarters and we’ll move up from that. Everyone in Atlantis already knows about us, so there’s no need to hide or pretend. Taking that pressure off may help too.”

“I can work with that.” John said smiling brightly. He wasn’t ready to live with Cam, but he was delighted he was moving to Atlantis.

The enormous and bright smile that made John’s eyes shine was everything Cam needed as an answer. He smiled back, just as pleased, and then kissed him. A long, deep, loving kiss. “I’ll accept as soon as we’re back on Atlantis.”

It was John’s turn then to kiss Cameron, now pouring his passion into it, clearly demanding they celebrate their decision with sex.

“Okay… so my tender boyfriend, is now a sex addict,” Cam teased laughing. He had waited so long and now it seemed John couldn’t get enough of him.

“Shut up,” John warned barely breaking the kiss and without stopping his wandering hands.

“Make me,” Cam dared him.

John smiled evilly and without warning, sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. Cameron gasped and threw his head against the bulkhead. “John, do me, please.”

“I’ve never done that either.” He was worried, he didn’t want to hurt his lover.

“You won’t hurt me. I’ll teach you,” Cam answered reading his mind. He stood up taking John with him, moving them around a bit, he pushed the bed away from the metal door. He braced himself against it, his hands on it at either side of his shoulders, his back arched slightly away from it, and his legs spread open. “Get the lube. Use your fingers to get me ready. No need to go slow, it’ll be easy. I use toys. Then lube your dick and go in slow. Then I want you to do me hard. Rough. Ok? But you have to make me beg for it, remember? So start slow and only go harder when I ask for it. Don’t let me touch myself either, I want to come just from this.”

“Ok, but what if I hurt you?” John was asking as he lubed his fingers and carefully put one inside Cam’s ass. It went in smoothly and Cam gasped with pleasure. John could see that he was already half hard and his breathing was heavy with desire.

“You won’t. I won’t let you. I’ll tell you what I want or need, and if I need you to stop or slow down, I’ll let you know. You’re incredibly hot when you’re ordering your soldiers around, just be commanding but listen to my words.”

“You want me to be commanding? Rough?”

“Yeah. Fuck me hard, make me beg.”

John agreed to do just that with a nod and a second finger inside Cam’s ass. Cameron groaned and wriggled around trying to get more friction. It was surprisingly easy to open Cam up, and in only a few minutes he was asking for his cock.

He entered Cam slowly, like he said, and he moved gently in long strokes, in and out, setting a very lazy rhythm. Cameron moaned under him, his body tense from holding itself in position, and his dick hard against his abdomen. He was so hot to look at.

Soon he was chanting his name and asking him to go harder. “I don’t know if I should. I was promised begging.”

“Please, John, do me harder,” Cameron pleaded and John complied speeding his thrusts slightly. “Told you you’re hot when you’re commanding.” It came out in a moan.

“Harder, please.” And John sped up more, hardening his thrusts more and more as his lover’s moans grew in frequency and decibels.

Cameron’s body was shaking with the strain of keeping himself up and his arms gave way, his body collapsing against the metal wall. His now folded arms put him a lot closer to the wall, and John kicked him softly on his feet to make him walk closer to the bulkhead, effectively trapping him between it and John’s increasingly faster thrusts.

“GOD! More, John, harder.”

“More? You sure? Say please,” he ordered in a husky voice.

“Please, please, harder, baby, harder, please.”

“That’s more like it.” John’s hands were holding his lover’s hips hard and he was moving hard, giving Cameron what he was asking for.

“Move around a bit to find my spot.”

“How do I know I’ve found it?” John asked a bit concerned. He didn’t want his inexperience to mess this up. As an afterthought, he decided to have Cam beg for that too. “And why should I?”

“I’ll tell you when you do. And you should because I need it, so please, John, find that spot and then hit it hard with every thrust. Make me come just from this, eh?”

John did as he was told and in a matter of seconds, Cam’s audible gasp told him he had found the magic spot. “Now, you should say please,” he demanded.

“Please, John, fuck me hard, hit the spot. Please, please, what do you want me to say?”

Satisfied with the answer, John started moving hard hitting Cam’s prostate at every thrusts, making him moan incoherently. “You did. You just have to say please.”

He was enjoying seeing Cam completely undone under his ministrations. He looked so hot against the wall, begging to be fucked harder, moaning desperately. His movements were so rough, he had a hard time believing he wasn’t hurting him, but he was very vocal about his pleasure. “You want to come, Cam?”

“Yes.” The answer was a whisper in between heavy breaths and guttural noises of pure ecstasy.

John inclined his body over his lover, put one of his arms around his waist, and used the other to brace himself against the wall. He pushed Cam closer to it. He bit his shoulder and he shuddered. “Beg.” The order was whispered into Cameron’s ear and the man gasped.

“Please, John, make me come.” John kept fucking him hard but not enough to make him come, and demanded more with that sexy commanding voice that drove Cam crazy. “Fuck me harder, and make me come, please. I need to feel how you come inside me, I need to feel how you make me come with your dick up my ass. Please. Please.”

His pleads were chanted like a mantra over and over again, while he yelled his lover’s name until his throat was sore. John responded to it, and in minutes his punishing rhythm took them both over the edge yelling each other’s names and taking away their control over their bodies. Their legs buckled and gave away, sending them toppling towards the floor. They slowed their fall as much as they could, but they still ended up on the floor in a bundle of sweaty flesh.

“Oh, god, that was perfect,” Cam said out of breath. He turned around to kiss John hard and kissing they made their way back to the bed. “Let’s sleep. I can’t move or even breathe. I think. Told you, you’ll do fine.”

“You did. I liked you begging and moaning so hard. I think our neighbors heard you.”

“If they heard me now, they heard you before.”

“I wasn’t so loud.” John was protesting just for the sake of it. He knew he probably had been just as loud, but teasing Cam was amusing.

“You were. Now, sleep, we’ll talk when I can breathe.” Cam hugged John, and the man reciprocated immediately. In minutes, their heavy breaths turned into the restful and calm breaths of sleep.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After a week in Kansas enjoying the Mitchell’s hospitality, John and Cam stepped through the Stargate and into Atlantis between pallets of supplies. They crossed the Gate room floor and mounted the stairs to the Control Deck to find a Welcoming Committee consisting of Woolsey, Rodney, and Lorne waiting on them.

“Gentlemen, welcome back,” Woolsey said.

“It’s good to be back,” John replied.

“Yeah,” Cam added, “Home, sweet home.” Cameron had accepted Woolsey’s offer as soon as they returned to Atlantis after their romantic vacation on Paradise Planet, which made Woolsey very happy but forced the couple to spend a full day packing those things he’d need in Atlantis. John didn’t own an apartment on Earth, everything he had was either in Atlantis or in storage, so Cam had decided to keep his so they could use it whenever they visited. As a bonus, it shortened the packing time a lot. Cam had a lot of junk!

“Colonel Mitchell, you have the rest of the week to get settled and organized. We’ll have a meeting Thursday to set up a schedule for the training programs.”

“Sounds good, Sir,” Cam told him.

Woolsey crossed the fly bridge back to his office as Rodney and Lorne divested John and Cam of their bags and pushed the pair ahead of them in the direction of the nearest transporter.

“Lorne, Rodney, what …,” John asked.

“We have decided that we are not going to watch the two of you pussyfoot around,” Rodney said. “It’s obvious even to me that the two of you are really in love, and there’s no reason you need to languish in separate quarters.”

“Lorne,” John said with that commanding drawl Cam loved so much.

“Sorry Sir, but your troops agree with Doctor McKay’s assessment,” Lorne said as they crowded into the transporter. “Doc Beckett voluntarily got in the Chair and asked Atlantis where the family quarters were located. She gave us several locations that your team and I scouted out and we chose the best one.” Lorne reached out and tapped a location on the transport map.

They exited the transporter and Lorne pointed them in the right direction. John noted the layout of the corridor and approved of its defensibility. Rodney had hurried ahead and was waiting by the lone doorway on the left side of the corridor.

The doors opened onto a crowd. Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Zelenka and several others were waiting inside.

“Welcome Home!”

“Wait!” Cameron appreciated their effort, he really did, but he wasn’t happy with their meddling. He pushed Rodney and Lorne inside the room and closed the door in their faces. He turned to look at John in an attempt to discover how he felt about the situation, but he couldn’t be sure, as John had his blank face on. “Ok. Listen, John. I won’t pressure you into this. I don’t care what these bunch of meddling idiots say or do. If this is too much, if you’re not ready, we will wait.”

“Do you want it?” John asked, fearing that Cam was looking for a way out.

“Yes. But I won’t pressure you. It’s up to you, baby.” Cameron grabbed John’s hand and squeezed it to show his honesty.

John took a few moments to think it through and make a decision. He had thought about it long and hard while they were in Kansas and he had already reached the conclusion that he wanted it. Yet, for some reason, when it suddenly was reality he had been stunned and afraid but Cam’s understanding dissipated that sensation. “Okay. Let’s move in together.”

“Sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. Now let me say ‘hi’ to my friends,” John answered. He was smiling, obviously happy with the development, so Cam smiled at him and let him open the door.

* * *

Later that night, after their second round of vigorous lovemaking, John and Cam were lying in bed staring out the open balcony doors of their bedroom.

“I'm glad your people care enough to have done this,” Cam said as he stroked one hand along John's back.

“Mmmm, me too,” John murmured sleepily, “but not surprised. Rodney and Teyla are romantics, Lorne is a Jedi Master of Organization, and Carson is a Scottish yenta, so they're happy that we're happy and apparently us being happy means us living together.”

Cam laughed. “I understood that! I think I'm finally catching the SGC’s special brand of lunacy.”

“Nah, you've had that for years,” John replied. “Now pull that blanket up - I'm cold.”

Cam snapped a salute as he tugged the blanket up. “Yes Sir, Colonel Sheppard, sir.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Oh God, I've created a monster.”

John rolled Cam onto his back. “I'll show you a monster.”

**The End (for now)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Wings128:** I took this assignment pinch-hitting so I’m a little behind. Not much, but a bit. Still, I don’t want to make you wait, so here is the first chapter out of three. The others are in the hands of my beta and will be posted tomorrow and the next day. Maybe sooner.
> 
> I’ve tried to include as many of your requests as possible, which doesn’t show here because the first chapter only sets up the story, but it’ll come up in the following two. I hope you like it.
> 
>  **Edit (22/12/15):** Here is chapter 2 as promised. This is what you asked for. More of it in chapter 3 tomorrow. Hope you like it.
> 
>  **Edit (23/12/15):** Here it is the last chapter and an epilogue as promised. I hope you like it. I've done my best with the smut (my first time for this couple) and to give you as many of your requests as possible. Enjoy the smutty Christmas present ;-)


End file.
